Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi
'Yamaguchi-gumi' The Yamaguchi-gumi (六代目山口組 Rokudaime Yamaguchi-gumi) is a japanese organized crime society native to Kobe, Japan, being considered as the most popular and influencial yakuza organization in Japan. The organization earned it's name due to the founder, Harukichi Yamaguchi, who created the clan after running a small dockworker's union in Kobe in the pre-WWII period. The organization gained it's modern prestige and power in the leadership of the 3rd kumicho, Kazuo Taoka, which lead the clan into a period of prosperity and power of the likes never seen in the Japanese crime world. History of Yamaguchi-gumi in Los Santos Yamaguchi-gumi sent a small clan from the Kyoto sect to establish a foothold in Los Santos under the leadership of Kamato Toyama in 1999. Back in 1993 the clan leadership established a legal front company; The United Merchants Company which later on in 1995 merged with The Starlight Inc., at the time owned by Akira Sakura. Kamato Toyama passed away in 2006, leaving his position to Sakura who took place of the "Oyabun" of Yamaguchi-gumi. The entire organization was under extensive police investigation in late 2009, although most of the alleged members got exempted of all charges. The Toyama Clan under the leadership of Akira Sakura knew a short period of activity between July of 2012 and October of the same year. The Sakura Era The years that followed the passing of Kamato were ones of heavy change under the Toyama Clan. The new oyabun of the family, Akira Sakura, chose to forsake most of the prestablished traditions and lead it into a growing westernization period, with the opening of the Kanji Club. The organization didn't knew heavy notoriety in the Los Santos area, often being described as calm and unwilling to get involved in anything besides the Little Tokyo area. At sometime during October of 2012, the main core of the Yamaguchi-gumi grew displeased at their Los Santos representatives and their incapacity to generate enough revenue to justify their position, having ordered Sakura to return to the mainland. Akira Sakura was known to have left for Kyoto to retire to his personal life, with the remaining members having accompanied him back to Japan or having stayed in Los Santos, acting as independant members. Alleged known members Akira Sakura- a well known person from Kobe, Japan. Owns several business corporations which deal primarily with real estate in Japan, Taiwan and Indonesia. In private life known by his playboy act, hedonistic behaviour and sexual addiction. Often seen driving various exotic cars. It is believed he is the "Oyabun" of the Yamaguchi-gumi in Los Santos. Takumi Asahi - not much is known of this person, though he's often seen in the company of Akira Sakura. His behaviour corresponds to the rank of "Kumicho", an underboss of the clan. 'Akio Katashi '- former mayor and chief of the Los Santos Police Department, it is believed that he holds a high rank position in the Yamaguchi-gumi. Katashi holds a high financial stability, therefore it is said he often sponsors rackets and businesses ran by the organization. 'Inayoki Akina '- After saving Advisor, Nagahira Daiku alongside few others from the dishonorable Midoru clan, she was initiated and welcomed through ceremony. Proving to be a capable and intimidating woman, she rised and became one of the most powerful and feared members of the American Yamaguchi-Gumi clan. Also infamous for her temper and torture techniques, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Her most successful moments until the temporary downfall of the clan was having led the Vietnamese clique and the Falconi crime family to destruction and having brutally murdered the snitch within federal prison during her stay. Her current whereabouts and actions are furthermore unknown. Category:Yakuza